


Rough Draft for Ideas

by marvel_cinematic_universe_fan



Series: You're my whaaa? [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Basically a rough rough draft, F/M, Gen, Of all of the ideas for this series, Some angst, There will be identity reveals, but every work will have a relatively happy ending, chaos will ensue, in realistic terms though, revelations will be had, some won't, some works will be fix-its
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_cinematic_universe_fan/pseuds/marvel_cinematic_universe_fan
Summary: A rough rough draft of all of my ideas for the series, You're my whaaa...?, where Peter finds out he's related to everyone in the MCU.  None of these ideas are connected to each other though, so Peter isn't related to Clint and Scott at the same time.
Relationships: May Parker/coach Wilson, Peter Parker & Everyone
Series: You're my whaaa? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921378
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Rough Draft for Ideas

Bucky:

Done

Steve:

1.Steve and Peggy had a daughter who was conceived right before Steve went into the ice. Peggy, worried that somebody might exploit her daughter for the super soldier serum, gave her to an old family friend, the Livvy’s. The daughter, Emily, ended up marrying Ted Parker and having two son’s, Ben and Richard Parker. She rejoiced as her grandson Peter was born and wept when Richard died. Emily’s life ended in 2007.

Throughout these years, Emily’s fake mom, best friend of Peggy, who was also a founding member of Shield, lived her life with a huge secret. On her deathbed, in November of 2016 she decided to share that secret. She called in her protegees turned Avengers, Clint and Natasha, for support, her last living relative, Peter Parker, and the cause of her secret, Steve Rogers, to the hospital. There, she tells them everything, much to the shock of everyone. Revelations are had.

2.Steve and Peggy had a son who was conceived right before Steve went into the ice. Peggy tried to care for her darling boy, Edmund, the best she could, but he was kidnapped by Hydra at 2 year olds. 

When Steve gets out of the ice, Nick informs him of the boy and he is really sad. He goes about all of the Avenger movies trying to distract himself from the pain of losing his son. After the civil war incident, Steve raids a Hydra base with Nat. They find an encrypted file about Steve’s son, saying he died at a Hydra base.

It’s the same situation from the Bucky one, Mary and Richard Parker blew up the base and took the kid. Steve goes to Peter’s apartment with Nat and chaos ensues.

Wanda:

During the Sokovian civil war, Wanda and Pietro’s mother and father place their baby brother up for adoption because it’s too dangerous for him and they don’t have enough money for another baby. Soon afterwards, their parents die, so the twins are too shocked to think about their sibling. Wanda never forgets though.

Meanwhile, in America, Peter is bored so he starts looking through the junk closet. He finds a letter from his parents that tells him not to open it until he’s 18. Peter opens it anyway, only to find out that he’s adopted from Sokovia. He’s super shocked and tries to find who his biological parents are. He tracks himself back to an orphanage in the country and makes an impromptu decision to go there because MJ convinces him and she tags along.

Wanda meanwhile, is with the rogues going around the world hiding from the government and helping people. When they stop at Sokovia, she goes to the orphanage where she last saw her baby brother. Coincidently, Peter is there just staring at the orphanage. Something draws her to him and, even though she’s not supposed to, they talk.

Natasha, who was briefed on the whole situation by Wanda, does a DNA test or something, showing that they are siblings. Something I don’t know what happens after that.

Sam:

When Aunt May goes to a parent teacher conference at Midtown, she meets Peter’s Gym coach and they start dating. Peter is a little overprotective of May, but he doesn’t hate coach Wilson or anything. Coach Wilson’s family often makes fun of him for not having a girlfriend so he invites May to Thanksgiving in Virginia with his family. She convinces him for them to bring Peter to the party so they all head out there by train. 

The Wilson’s are a super inviting mi casa su casa type of family type of family BTW. They also don’t care about Sam being a war criminal because they are proud team Captain America.

Meanwhile, Sam, even though he’s a war criminal, plans to go to thanksgiving with his family with Steve and Natasha in tow. He’s excited to meet his brother’s new girlfriend because it’s unbelievable that this guy actually has one.

At the party, coach Wilson, who is a little forgetful, forgets to mention to Peter that his brother is the wing guy from the airport. While he’s watching some of Sam’s nephews and nieces play Football he sees Captain America and Sam right next to him. He does a double take and tries to mask his voice when they talk to him. Peter fails though, and when the men recognize him, he yeets himself out of there and runs to a nearby Dairy Queen, scared that Captain America is going to kill him for stealing the Shield. When Aunt May comes to pick him up, she brings the three rogues, much to the horror of Peter.

Scott Lang:

Scott Lang is Aunt May’s brother and they are relatively close. He always visits whenever he’s not in prison and in New York. Scott is still on house arrest, but he doesn’t follow it because somebody is stealing pym particles in New York and Hank needs help. While he’s undercover in New York, Spider-man helps, because whoa!!! Big guy from the airport team up.

They call themselves the bug squad and everything is good until Peter realizes that Ant-man is Uncle Scott. Then Hank, Hope, and Scott are running from the cops in Queens so they all temporarily and without warning stay at Peter’s apartment. Chaos and revelations ensue.

Clint:

This one will be less complicated. So Clint is the brother of Mary and is always just uncle Clint to Peter, the important Avenger guy who visits once every 6 months to a year. Clint tried to keep his contact with his family to a minimum because he didn’t want them to be in danger.

When Clint is on house arrest, he convinces Tony to be able to visit his nephew Peter, because Peter just lost his uncle and Clint wasn’t there so he feels bad. Tony spits out his coffee when he hears about who Clint’s nephew is, but doesn’t reveal anything. Clint is suspicious but doesn’t know yet.

Peter’s identity is ultimately revealed though, when Clint stays for the weekend.

Natasha:

This will be an infinity war fix-it, because why the hell not. So Peter’s mom was part of the red room, she escaped before they sterilized her. This is just pre story information.

Infinity war happens the same until the very end. When everybody on Titan recovers from Thanos, right before the snap, Doctor Strange portals them to Wakanda. He can do that as shown in Endgame. He does it because he saw two alternate futures and this was one. 

Thanos is about to snap, with storm breaker in his chest, but then Peter suddenly portals in and yeets himself at the gauntlet, doing that cap thing where he holds onto it. Thano is significantly weaker, because of the literal axe in his chest, so this gives Thor time to quickly chop off his head.

When everyone reconvenes, showing their surprise at the Titan people and having many interactions, it is discovered that Natasha is hurt badly and needs immediate blood. She took a hit for Okoye or something honourable like that.

She has a serum from the red room, but Steve’s blood won’t work for her. Peter offers his blood and, much to Shuri’s surprise it works. She also finds that Natasha is his Aunt. Revelations are had and, finding himself half Russian, Peter plays Ra-Ra-Rasputin with Shuri as a meme or some Russian meme.

Everyone is shocked. They hear the story. Peter at sometime holds a video call with Aunt May who is super worried. Tony is also super proud of Peter and everyone is impressed by him. Identities are revealed and at the end Peter does his own thing being the friendly neighborhood Spider-man. 

Tony:

There are so many tropes for this one. Obviously Tony is going to be Peter’s biological father, not some uncle. That would be stupid and lame. 

I’m going to use the trope that I love the most. So at the age of 2, Edward Stark was kidnapped. They find him 12 years later in Queens as Peter Parker. Peter had no idea this was going on and Tony doesn’t know that Peter is Spider-man or has powers since this is between Civil-War and Age of Ultron so he just started Spider-manning.

Peter has to stay somewhere else, while the legal stuff is going on, just like Lost boy which I love, so he stays on Clint’s farm. The avengers are there, at their new annual vacation on the farm. There’s going to be scenes with Peter reminding them of Tony so it’s going to be great.

Later on, Peter deals with his new life, Tony and Pepper deal with having a kid, and there is this sub-plot turned main-plot about Oscorp. Also Harry will make an appearance, some scene where Peter knows him from school or something.

Peter’s powers are first discovered by Natasha and Captain America. Tony gets mad at them later on for not telling him. Peter’s identity is also discovered. There will be angst and I haven’t figured everything out yet. I just love this trope so much. 

Vision:

Makes no sense.

T’Challa:

Is literally impossible so instead doing a series where Shuri and Peter are discord friends who play TF2 and Minecraft together.

Rhodey:

Last one, phew. Okay, so May was adopted by her parents and so she was always curious about her genetics. When she takes a DNA test, she discovers she has a twin sister named Casey Rhodes, who was also adopted.

They meet up at a Rhodes family Christmas party where Rhodey shows up with Tony in tow. But Peter comes with May and doesn’t know that Rhodey and Tony are there. When they see each other and recognize each other, chaos ensues and identities are revealed.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I actually think these ideas are really good, but I am a terrible writer, so if any of you guys want to use these, please do. I just want to see these ideas written into a story. I will write them though, sometime during this fall. I will try to get to all of them.


End file.
